


Fracaso

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Black&White - Fandom
Genre: Demons, Hurt, Introspection, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Era un privilegiado, Shininazai, y Kuroiyani sabía que se sentía así.Era un privilegiado porque se le concedía de esa manera, porque él se lo permitía, porque atravieso los mundos que había visitado nunca había tenido algo que le diera más satisfacción que ese cuerpo, y su rendida a él.
Relationships: Kuroiyani/Shininazai





	Fracaso

**Fracaso**

Kuroiyani vagaba a lo largo de la sala, incapaz de encontrar paz.

No podía permitir que esa historia siguiera adelante mucho tiempo más.

Había sufrido para tener esa posición, y en el real sentido de la palabra.

No podía permitir que ese Iyanayatsu arruinara todo, al irse por ahí dando una imagen equivocada de los demonios, a dejar creer que también entre ellos se escondiera una criatura horrible, similar a los ángeles.

Pateó una sienta, echándola contra la pared, gritando.

Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, y cuando los abrió vio una figura en el umbral, en espera que se calmara para poderle hablar.

“Shininazai.” lo llamó, la voz ronca. “Espero que al menos tú me lleves buenas noticias. ¿Lo habíais encontrado?”

El demonio dio un paso adelante, los ojos guardados bajos.

“Lo siento, Kuroiyani. Los nuestros lo han perseguido hasta un punto, pero parece que haya tenido éxito de escaparse otra vez.” se limpió la garganta, dando otro paso. “Y por lo que me han referido, parece que sea en fuga con un ángel.”

El jefe de los demonios levantó lentamente los ojos hacia él, pasándose la lengua en el labio superior, tratando de realizar lo que acababa de serle comunicado.

El menor probablemente ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de registrar su movimiento, que pronto se encontró presionado contra la mesa en el centro de la sala, la mano de Kuroiyani apretada alrededor su garganta.

“¿Un ángel?” gritó, acercando la cara a la suya. “¿Shiro está en fuga con un maldito ángel y mis demonios mejores no han tenido éxito de hacer nada para pararlos?”

Shininazai agarró su mano, teniendo éxito de liberarse y poniéndose en pie enfrente a él, tratando de mantener la mirada.

“¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? No es que el niño nos sirviera a algo. Podemos bien dejar que escape, de todas formas, nosotros...”

“De todas formas, ¿qué?” siseó Kuroiyani, volviéndole cerca.

Levantó una mano como para golpearle la cara, pero prefirió bajarla más delicadamente para acariciarlo, una expresión en la cara que se habría podido definir casi compasiva, si la cara no hubiera sido la suya.

“Tú no conoces la leyenda, Shininazai. No te culpo, quizás eres demasiado joven para conocerla.” suspiró, pasándose una mano en la sien, moviéndola en sentido horario. “Minagoroshi.” añadió después, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Se sentó en una de las pocas sientas sobrevividas a sus ataques de rabia de las últimas horas y miró el vacío, frustrado.

Shininazai se acercó lentamente, cuidado de no enojarlo más.

“Verás que los capturaremos, de alguna manera. Y entonces vamos a matarlo, como habríamos tenido que hacer desde el principio con ese Iyanayatsu. No tienes que preocuparte de nada, lo tenemos.” le dijo, osando apoyarle una mano en el hombro, en un gesto que pretendía tranquilizarlo.

Kuroiyani hizo un sonido sarcástico, pero no le respondió.

Era difícil ser el jefe, de una dificultad que ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera Shininazai que siempre había sido a su lado, podía entender.

Le habría gustado poder decir que, como demonio, matar a uno de los suyos fuera tan simple.

Lo habría sido por todos los otros, siempre listos a darse un festín con algún cadáver sin preocuparse a quien perteneciera, pero no podía serlo por él.

Su trabajo, al final, era de inculcar crueldad en esas mentes, de canalizarlas en la dirección correcta, de hacerlos conscientes del mal que cada uno de ellos podía hacer, de rendirlos orgullosos de ese mal.

No haber tenido éxito de hacerlo con Shiro lo hacía sentir un fracaso. Y poco importaba el destino y que fuera nacido con ese número maldito; de todas formas, él no había sido capaz de contrastar su naturaleza.

Levantó una mano, apoyándola en la de Shininazai en su hombro y tirándolo porque fuera enfrente a él.

Sin decir nada lo agarró por la nuca hasta hacerlo inclinar, presionando los labios en los suyos, voraz, buscando desahogo en ese beso y esa boca, enojándose aún más al descubrir que no podía.

“Shininazai.” lo llamó, poniéndose en pie, y el menor pareció entender inmediatamente lo que quisiera.

Cerró col llave la puerta del salón, volviendo de él y liberándose rápido de su ropa, viendo la clara impaciencia en su cara.

Kuroiyani le agarró el pelo, tirándolo y empujándolo hacia abajo hasta que el menor no fue arrodillando enfrente a él, desnudándolo rápido como estaba ya habituado a hacer, y pronto buscando con la boca su polla.

Era un privilegiado, Shininazai, y Kuroiyani sabía que se sentía así.

Era un privilegiado porque se le concedía de esa manera, porque él se lo permitía, porque atravieso los mundos que había visitado nunca había tenido algo que le diera más satisfacción que ese cuerpo, y su rendida a él.

Empujó entre sus labios, manteniéndolo quieto y moviéndose como creía dentro de su boca, contra su lengua, cerrando los ojos y tratando de abandonarse a esa sensación lo más que podía.

Trató de borrar la imagen de Shiro por su mente, de no pensar en la leyenda y lo que habría ocurrido si se hubiera averiguado lo predicho.

No quería sentir otro que no fueran la boca de Shininazai y su cuerpo, y su tentativa desesperada de hacer que se sintiera bien.

Unos minutos y lo obligó a ponerse de vuelta en pie, empujándolo contra la mesa y forzándole las piernas porque las abriera, metiéndose en medio y penetrándolo con un empujón brusco.

El menor ni siquiera gritó.

Estaba habituado a ese tratamiento por parte de su jefe, había descubierto con el tiempo cuanto Kuroiyani detestara los lamentos inútiles, y se había adaptado.

Le apretó los brazos alrededor los hombros, sintiendo el mayor arañarlo y morderlo, y tomarlo y herirlo como podía, y Shininazai no se dejó llevar por un lamento, tratando en cambio de obtener placer por esa violencia.

Porque era un demonio, y así como daba tenía también que ser capaz de recibir, esto Kuroiyani le había enseñado.

El mayor movía las caderas contra los suyos, y sentía el cuerpo de Shininazai abrirse a cada empujón, y tuvo gana de obtener de verdad lo que quería, de olvidar todo, porque Shininazai siempre le había servido por eso, y era una tarea que llevaba a cabo perfectamente.

Se inclinó a morderle un hombro, sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre rellenarle la boca, dejando que fuera este último sentido a llevarlo al límite, y entonces llegó al orgasmo, gritando por la frustración y el placer, corriéndose dentro de él con un último empujón, brutal.

Lo dejó sin concederse un momento para recuperarse, arreglándose la ropa y girándose hacia él, viéndolo recaer detrás, la espalda contra la mesa, el aliento pesante y el cuerpo marcado por como lo había tomado como un animal.

Ahora, podía pensar un poco más lucidamente.

Volvió a sentarse, mirando otra vez el vacío, aún decidiendo que hacer con Shiro.

Shininazai se puso en pie lentamente, recogiendo su ropa y poniéndosela, descoordinado en los movimientos.

“¿Qué ordenes tengo que dar a los otros?” le preguntó, la voz más tranquila ahora, menos preocupada por la urgencia de la búsqueda.

Kuroiyani suspiró. No se giró para mirarlo.

“Cogedlo. Y cuando lo habréis cogido, matadlo. No quiero verlo.”

Era el trabajo de un jefe también admitir su derrota.

Y él, esta vez, había fallado. 


End file.
